Chocolate Bunnies
by nemaara
Summary: Raven likes chocolate... what else is there to say?


Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

I saw this giant chocolate sculpture in a store today and this kind of just happened... and yes it's implied Robin/Raven.

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

* * *

Normally she wouldn't have wanted to go to the "mall of shopping" with Starfire, but as it sometimes happened, she occasionally got coerced into going, whether it was to get rid of Starfire's constant pestering, or simply to humor the girl.

Of course, she usually didn't do much shopping - that was Starfire's job - and she didn't really like going to the hair salons, or getting her nails done, or any of that stuff, so she typically was stuck following Starfire around, answering "no" every time the girl asked her if she wanted something.

Not that Starfire ever listened to her. That was why she had so many extra accessories, a set of bunny pajamas (which she secretly wore sometimes, as long as nobody was around to see her), and a bunch of beauty products that she never actually used because for some reason she already had flawless skin and gorgeous, silky hair as Robin had described it - _had he been hitting on her or something? - _not that she cared too much.

But anyway, it was naturally very odd for her to buy anything except for maybe food, or books. She bought lots of books, not that that was really a surprise to anyone. And food.

Like any normal person, Raven ate pizza, Chinese food, Italian, all sorts of different types, but secretly, she loved sweets, mostly of the chocolate or caramel kind. Indeed, if anyone cared to observe her closely enough on a normal basis, they might've noticed how her eyes lit up a little when she was eating chocolate, or how she always seemed a little happier and a little tiny bit more excited after sating her sweet tooth. Or how, if she happened to go to a shop with her friends, she lingered a little longer in the sections with all the candy, staring at the assorted sugar stuffs. But nobody ever noticed, probably not, anyway.

Regardless... it was exactly because she loved sweets that she stopped in front of a candy shop when she noticed a chocolate sculpture peeking at her from the window. Looking around warily to see if anyone had noticed her staring, she continued looking once she was satisfied that nobody had seen her.

_... A chocolate bunny... _She blushed. Not any normal chocolate bunny. It was a chocolate bunny... shaped like her, when Mumbo had transformed her into one. Yes, whoever had made this got it perfectly. The floppy ears, the short stubby feet, the pear shaped body, the miniature cloak... even the whiskers, as ridges of chocolate on her face... wait a second... how did someone find out about that?

She looked around again and saw Starfire not a little ways off, face pressed against the window of a dress shop, apparently delighted with all of the randomly colored pieces of cloth that were cut into different shapes. After all, that was all they were, weren't they?

"Raven! You should come here and look at these delightful-"

"No."

"But should you not get just one in case you need it for some occasion-"

"No."

"But what if Robin wishes to dance with you and-"

Raven blushed. "No, Starfire, I don't need a dress."

"Oh. Okay. I shall be out in a little while then. Perhaps you can wait for me?"

"I'll... go get something to eat. Be back in thirty minutes."

The alien girl nodded and disappeared into the store, leaving Raven alone to stare at her chocolate bunny again. Well, in her mind, it was hers already. After all, it was shaped like her, so it had to be hers, right?

Her mouth watered as she looked at the tasty chocolate sculpture of herself. She could just imagine sinking her teeth into one of the ears, tasting the sweet, rich, creamy flavor of the candy in her mouth, spreading warmth throughout her body, a little taste of euphoria... she turned red again and a hand instinctively came up to her own ear. Biting off one of her own ears seemed a little odd to her. It _was_ a figure made in her image, so it basically was like eating her own ear... a very tasty, sweet, savory ear...

She rushed into the shop and marched up to the counter, where a man was busy crafting another candy sculpture, a flower made of pure sugar, it seemed.

Without taking his eyes away from his creation, he said in a rather familiar voice, "Hello. Can I help you?"

Raven frowned for a while, trying to pinpoint that sound... she remembered that voice from somewhere, but for some reason she couldn't remember exactly who... _wait a moment. _

"Mumbo?"

The man instantly looked up, accidentally toppling the base of the candy sculpture and sending it forward. Raven reacted quickly, encasing it in her dark energy and placing it back on the counter, keeping it from crashing on the ground.

"Y-y-you-"

Raven rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I - err - well, it's not like I'm stealing anything or doing anything bad so please, don't take me to jail-"

"Relax. I actually wanted to buy something."

He scratched the back of his head, turning faintly pink. "Oh, really? Well, then, that's a different story. What do you want to buy?"

Raven blinked. "That sculpture of me in the front. It's pure chocolate, right?"

Mumbo thought for a moment. "Ah, you mean the bunny version of yourself. Ah yes, I remember when I did that. Good times-" he broke off as she glared at him. "Right then. That piece is one of my favorites, you know. I crafted it from a mixture of fine milk chocolate and caramel, which gives it a creamier texture than you normally have, but the shell is pure 60% dark chocolate so it doesn't break easily. As for the very core, it's made of pure hardened caramel laced with cinnamon, so when you get that far, you might find that it smells really good-"

He noticed that Raven's eyes had a very odd glint to them as she spoke to him again, in a rather impatient... almost hungry tone. "How much?"

He smirked. "Well that depends. You see..." he took out his magic wand and waved it, producing four more sculptures of chocolate. Raven squinted for a moment, then her eyes widened as she recognized them. A bear in a tutu, a lamp, a monkey with a mask, an abnormally tall cat... "I created the full Titanimals set! If you want to buy them all, I can sell them to you at a 20% discount."

Raven's eyes practically bugged out at the sight of so much chocolate. "Deal. So how much?"

"Let's see... I usually charge about 200 dollars for products of this quality, so 200 times 5 is 1000 dollars. 20% discount gives 800," and he looked back at Raven, who had one eyebrow raised. "B-but since you're such a _valuable _customer to me," he said hastily, "I can lower that to 600."

Raven reached into a pocket and pulled out a stack of money, sifting through it to find some hundred dollar bills. Mumbo's looked at her curiously.

"You're rich."

"We live in a giant metal tower in a prime real estate location. We better be rich. Besides, I rarely buy stuff when I come to the mall so I have more than the rest of the team."

"O-okay then. Would you like these delivered to your tower or would you like to take them with you?"

"I can carry them myself, thanks."

Mumbo nodded. "Nice doing business with you, Raven."

Raven nodded and opened a dark portal, sending the four sculptures on the counter into it, then walking up to the front and lifting the sculpture of herself off of the windowsill and putting it into her containment field as well.

She smiled very slightly, looking back at all of the candy in the store. "You know, I might just come back here sometimes." And then her smile was gone. "To keep an eye on you." Inwardly, though, she couldn't help but feel happy. After all, now she had excuse to go inside a candy shop, where she could buy all the goodies she wanted.

* * *

_Titan's Tower - A few days later - _

Raven stared at the two chocolate sculptures in front of her in the kitchen. They stared back, unblinkingly. She shook her head, wondering how it had come to this. Everyone thought she had been upset about something, since she had basically locked herself in her room for a couple days, refusing to come out, even to eat, but in truth, she was far from angry or sad. If anything, she felt quite happy - chocolate tended to do that to her - and for some reason the effects of the candy upon her pink emoticlone inside her head had been unpredictable, so sometimes she had ended up grinning widely for no apparent reason, and sometimes she had even burst out laughing. Good thing the walls were soundproofed...

But yes, she was Raven, and she had appearances to keep up, right? Couldn't let everyone else see her act so out of character... or figure out that she had a sweet tooth. Who knew how they would use that against her? Beast Boy would probably try to pull some prank...

So she had ended up eating three of the sculptures already, starting with Beast Boy first because... there might have been several reasons for that, but she didn't want to think about them. And then Cyborg, and Starfire, leaving just two left...

She looked around in the dark, ever paranoid. And then back to the candy figures. It was a good thing that they weren't very big, otherwise she might've gained an abnormal amount of weight in a short period of time, especially since she hadn't been training that much lately. Of course, she could've tried practicing self restraint, but when it came to chocolate, there was just no such thing.

Raven nearly jumped as she suddenly heard a sound in the hallway and stood with her back to the kitchen counter, hiding her candy behind her. A minute later, the doors slid open and someone shuffled through them, flicking on the light and walking right past her to the fridge, looking for something to eat. And then paused, yawned, and looked back, sensing that he had missed something.

"Raven?" Robin mumbled, frowning. "What are you doing here? We haven't see you in days. Is everything alright?"

Raven blinked, shifting uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't everything be fine?"

"Well, it's just that usually when you stay in your room-"

"I stay in my room _quite _often, Robin. It's not that abnormal."

"I suppose." He looked back in the fridge, and finding nothing suitable, frowned, closing the door.

He turned back, then looked at her again, noticing that she seemed rather... odd. There was something off about the way she was standing, about the rather suspicious expression on her face...

"Raven, what's behind your back?"

"Um, nothing."

"Are you hiding something?"

"N-nothing at all. Just go back to sleep. You look tired."

Robin's frown deepened and he moved forward. Raven turned red and tried to push him back, but he only looked at her even more suspiciously, wondering why she was so flustered when normally she was the calmest, most withdrawn member on the team.

"Raven, what's going on? Is there something you're keeping from me? You know you can talk about anything you need to, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're thinking too deeply, Robin. It's nothing serious. It's just-" She yelped as he poked her in the side and felt a jolt of sensation run through her body. And then blushed deeply as she saw a grin spread slowly on Robin's face.

"Chocolate? You like sweets?"

"... you weren't supposed to find out," she muttered.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret... at a price."

Raven frowned. "And that is..?"

"You have to give me one of those."

The violet haired girl looked at him darkly, torn between keeping her unnaturally strong craving for sweets a secret and keeping all of her goodies to herself. True, sharing was caring, but again, that wasn't a rule that applied when it came to chocolate...

He noticed the look on her face and his smile widened. "It's okay, I'll buy you some more if you really want me to."

Raven thought for a moment then sighed, nodding. "Alright. Fine. I'll give you one," she lifted the sculpture of Monkey Robin with her powers and shifted it over to him but he shook his head.

"Not that one. I want the sculpture of you."

"Why?"

"Because it's cute."

The demoness blinked, then complied, moving it over to him, fighting the crimson from her face. Robin looked at her for a minute or two, then, apparently satisfied, marched off with Bunny Raven in his hands and returned to his room. And after some time, Raven followed suit, bearing with her a half eaten monkey back to her own room.

* * *

The next day, when she woke up, she found a basket outside her door. Looking around suspiciously, she pulled it inside and found a whole bunch of mini Bunny Ravens within, and a single note laying on top of them. Blinking, she didn't even bother looking at the note - she already knew what it said - she walked out of her room, down the hall and across another, then arrived at another door, knocking on it and waiting patiently for a moment.

It slid open. "Can I help you?"

"I appreciate the chocolate," she muttered, "but why'd they all have to be sculptures of me? It's not like I particularly enjoy eating myself, you know."

Robin grinned. "Then maybe you can share some with me."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You're awful," but then she sighed and brought over the basket of chocolates and marched into his room, sitting on his bed.

Wordlessly, he joined her and they ate the candy in silence together, occasionally making brief eye contact, and each time Raven would look away, embarrassed at the strangeness of the situation. But, it wasn't _so _bad when she thought about it. Yeah, he was obviously hitting on her, but since she had her sweets, she didn't really mind so much, not that she normally would have minded anyway.

A smile graced her lips.

* * *

A/N: In case you couldn't tell, I _really really really _like chocolate.


End file.
